Sleeping Naruto
by blue-wizard
Summary: Chapter 9 Up! Sasuke encounters Itachi! Warning: Shounenai! SasuxNaruxIta? Rated for safety.
1. the engagement

**Sleeping Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, sadly.

**Author notes:** Its Naruto story crossover with Sleeping Beauty.

**Warning:** It is a shounen ai fanfiction. If you can't stand it don't Read!

Once upon a time, there's a beautiful and peaceful country named Uzumaki Kingdom in the continent of Konoha, ruled by Yondaime, the fourth king, and queen Hikari. They had been married for 8 years, but they don't have any child. Magic waters, vows, pilgrimages, they had tried all ways to had child. At last the queen gave birth to a son; they named him, Uzumaki Naruto. The king is very happy, so he called all the 7 fairies in the kingdom to bless his son.

The 1st fairy, gave him healthiness, the 2nd fairy gave him a kind heart, the 3rd fairy gave him innocence, the 4th fairy gave him honesty, and the 5th fairy gave him beautiful face. However, the last two fairies refused to gave the prince their blessings. They felt that the prince was too perfect, too good to be true. So the 6th fairy changed him to a girl, made the king and queen almost die because of heart attack. In addition, the 7th fairy gave Naruto another curse, if Naruto eat ramen, he'll sleep until a prince who loves him with all his heart awake him with a kiss and change him into his true form.

16 years had passed since Naruto born. She has grown into a very beautiful lady, many princes from the neighbor kingdom falls in love with her. Her shining waist-length golden hair and her blue-sky eyes makes her even more beautiful. She'll turn 16 in a few days, and the king has planned a very big party for her.

**The day before Naruto's 16th birthday... (In the throne room)**

"Good morning, Father, Mother." Naruto bowed.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you." Yondaime says in an unusually serious tone.

"What is it, father." Naruto wondered what makes his father very serious.

"You'll turn 16 tomorrow and it's the perfect age to get married."

"Yes, father." _Why I get the feeling this conversation will end to something bad._

"So..." Yondaime takes a deep breath. "We betrothed you to the prince of Uchiha kingdom, Uchiha Sasuke. Your engagement will be held tomorrow."

"What the FK?!?!" Naruto screamed.

"Watch your mouth young lady!"

"Sorry... I'm very sorry, father." She takes a deep breath. "But, I'm going to marry a person I never met before!!! Are you kidding?!?!" She screamed.

"Yes, that has been decided. And watch your mouth young lady! It's the second time I warn you."

"Holy Godmother..." She mumbled. "I'll be damned."

"That's all I want to say. If you excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

"That's okay. I won't waste your precious time." And then she left.

**At the garden**

"Can you believe that Konohamaru?! For fairy Godmother sakes! He betrothed his only child to a total stranger!" She cursed.

"Hey, it's not that bad! I heard the prince of Uchiha kingdom is very handsome, has good manner, and know how to treat a lady." Konohamaru said. "If I'm a girl, I would marry him."

Konohamaru, 2 years younger than Naruto, is Naruto's childhood friend. He is the grandchild of the castle gardener, Sarutobi.

"Arrrgghhhh!!! Are you at my father's side? What a friend you are!" She screamed.

"Hey! I just said my opinion!"

"I won't marry him, absolutely!"

"You can't run you know."

"Run?" She said. "Yes! I will run away from this place!"

"Darn... I shouldn't say that word." Konohamaru said. "Okay, you want to run away, but how?"

Suddenly Konohamaru's Mother, one of the maids in the castle appears. "Konohamaru! I made lunch for you." She handed a lunchbox to him.

"Thanks Mom! I love you!" He took the lunchbox.

"I have to go back now, see you later." And then she left.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto said, grasping his hand. "I have an idea, you have to help me!"

"_There she goes again..."_ He thought. "Fine, but don't get me into trouble or I would lose my job."

"Okay then." whisper whisper

"Nani?!?!" Konohamaru screamed.

"Shhh! Silence!" Naruto said.

"You're crazy! I can't do that! They would notice!"

"Please Konohamaru-chan! You're my only hope!" Naruto gave him the best puppy-dog eye she could muster.

"No way!" He insisted.

"Pleaseeee?" Naruto adds her best innocent smile.

"I can't." He gritted his teeth, try to resist with all of his willpower.

"Oh, Konohamaru-chan! How can you be so cruel! Do you want to see your best friend married to a man that she doesn't love and spend her entire life living an unhappy live?" Naruto faked a sob, eyes glimmering with tears.

"Fine." He finally said. _"Damn, I can't resist those eyes."_

"Good." She grinned. "Meet me tonight, don't forget! See you later!" then she runs off.

**Naruto's chamber (Night)**

knock knock

"Konohamaru, is that you?" She shouted.

"Yeah! I bring the 'thing' you want."

"Great! Come in then."

The door opened, and Konohamaru stepped in. "Here, I think it's your size." He said, handed Naruto a paper bag.

"Thank you Konohamaru, you're the best." Naruto pulled the maid-dress from the paper bag. "Well, should I go now?"

Suddenly they're interrupted by a set of knocks on the door.

"Princess Naruto, It's Lee."

"Darn!" She cursed. "Konohamaru, hide! Quick!"

"Where?"

Naruto opened her wardrobe and pushed Konohamaru in. "Stay there for a while, don't' move or make noise."

She closed the wardrobe and then opened the door. Rock Lee, the captain of castle guards stand there.

"Princess, is everything all right?" He said. "I heard some noise from your chamber."

"Really? There's no one in my room." She lied.

"Should I check it out?"

"No! You don't have to!"

"That's okay! It's my duty to protect you." Then he stepped in.

"But..." She said. But, Rock Lee already started to check every inch of her room. He checked behind the curtains, her bathroom, and under her bed.

And then he moved to her wardrobe. Naruto froze. _"Oh NO! Konohamaru hides in there! If he found out we'll be in trouble!"_

Naruto ran and stopped in front of Lee. "Lee, you don't have to check everything in my room. It's late already, I want to rest, and you have to rest too."

"No. I have to make sure everything is all right."

Naruto started to pull Lee's hand. "Come on, don't be so stubborn."

Lee tried to pull his hand from Naruto's death grip, but Naruto won't release his hand. They started to pull each other, and then Lee accidentally stepped on Naruto's gown, he lost his balance and they fell. Lee tried to grab something to prevent them from falling to the floor. Unluckily it is Naruto's 'private' drawer's handle. They fell to the floor, and the contents of the drawer sprawled around them.

Lee sat on the floor, rubbing his injured head. "Ouch! What the..." He stopped dead on his track, eyes as wide as tennis ball.

Naruto started to rose up from the floor, wondering what makes Lee suddenly froze like a statue. And then her jaw dropped. Corsets, bras, and panties scattered on the floor. One of her bras hangs on Lee's head.

"Ahem!" Naruto coughed, Lee snapped back from his trance.

"Is there anything else you want to check besides my undergarment wardrobe?" She smiled evilly.

"Uh, I think my job is done here." Blood rushes up to his face. And he moves to the door.

"Wait." Naruto said.

"Yes, your highness?" Lee stopped.

"Would you mind give me back, that?" She pointed to her bra on Lee's head.

Lee, too embarrassed to what happened in the room, not realized there's a bra on his head. He gave the bra back to Naruto and quickly run out the room.

"Konohamaru, you can come out now." Naruto said, after she closed the door.

"Whew! That was close!"

"Thanks to my undergarments, they save our day." They laughed.

"So, what are you waiting for, Naruto. Go, it's your only chance." Konohamaru said.

"Thanks, Konohamaru. You are my best friend, I'm gonna miss you."

"Hey, we will meet again someday. I'm sure." He said. "I'll go now, so you can change."

Naruto changed her clothes, surprisingly it fits her. And then she made her way out from the castle. This is the first time she went out of the castle alone, she has nowhere to go. And then she decided to go to the lake near the castle, where she often went to when she's little. After walking for a while, she saw the lake. The scene is so beautiful, the water shines in the moonlight. Different kinds of flowers grow near the lake.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered. And she ran to the lake.

She took off her shoes and get into the water, until it reached her knee. She shivered as the cold water touched her feet. She started to dance and sings.

Suddenly she heard a voice and stopped singing. "Who's there?" She asked.

A black haired teenager, probably around 17 in age appears from behind the rose bush. He wears a pair of black trousers, long sleeved white shirt, dark blue vest, and a pair of black boots. He's

"Pardon me if I startled you young lady." He said. "But when I heard your angelic voice, I want to know who sang the song, so I came here."

Naruto wondered if this boy is a bad guy, and she started to run.

"Wait!" The boy shouted.

**Tbc...**

So, what do you think?

R&R!


	2. meeting in the moonlight

**Sleeping Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, sadly.

**Author notes:** Its Naruto story crossover with Sleeping Beauty.

**Warning:** It is a shounen ai fanfiction. If you can't stand it don't Read!

**Note: **this is a joined project with Argent-Girl.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted as the mysterious girl ran away.

He chased after her and managed to grab her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to scare you."

"Let me go!" She struggled.

Naruto finally managed to release herself from Sasuke's death grip. She ran to the forest near the lake.

She continued to run ahead blindly, she didn't have a clue to where he was heading. She knew she couldn't return to the castle in this state... Not with this clothes!! Could she? Maybe she'll just hide somewhere until that boy gone.

"Oi!" Sasuke screamed. "Come back you dobe! That's dangerous!" He followed Naruto.

Suddenly, she tripped over the roots of tree. She didn't have time to think nor yell. Luckily it was around early spring, so the grass was reasonably thick enough to protect her from any sudden or rough impacts. About 5 seconds later, he saw the boy but she couldn't even move an inch.

The Uchiha boy took two steps closer to the blonde, almost uncertainly, as Naruto's blue eyes widened in trepidation. What was he going to do now?

"Calm down. I am not going to hurt you"

"W-What do you want ?!" she said nervously.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's "To have you.....as my mate."  
  
Naruto let out a harsh laugh.  
  
"Why the hell would you want me.....? I'm just a maid...."  
  
Sasuke inwardly sighed, "Just because you are maid...makes no difference....you are unlike anyone I have seen.....you are special...."

What makes you think I would want to become your MATE?! What even made you think that being your MATE would make me HAPPY!?!"

"Temper temper....if you must know.....I Just kidding" Sasuke let an amused grin rise to his lips.

"By the way what's your name?"

"Naruto, Kishimoto Naruto"said the girl.

Sasuke finally became fed up at trying to comfort the depressive girl and instead picked Naruto up, holding him within his arms.

Naruto's eyes widened as he vainly tried to escape Sasuke's grasp.  
  
"What the hell—"  
  
"There is no way you're going to be able to walk on that ankle."  
  
Naruto growled as he continually hit Sasuke on the chest.  
  
"Let me down you bastard!"  
  
Sasuke looked down at him with a bored gaze.  
  
"I'll take you to your home."

She looks at the boy face she then noticed how the heir of that boy seemed to blend in with the environment... His dark blue shirt provided a good camouflage against the dim background... His hair appeared to absorb the darkness, making it almost darker than the blackest of nights...

But his arms... His arms were a complete contrast from his clothes... His skin appeared to be glowing faint silver, giving him a timeless, almost ethereal beauty... He was like an prince in the white horse...

Naruto realised that with a jolt of surprise that he was so handsome.

"Thank you, see you later.....By the way What's your name?"

"Sasuke"said the boy." Could we meet again tomorrow? In the same place"

"I will try" The blond smiling to Sasuke. After that, Naruto run towards the castle.

At the Castle

"Your Highness! Where on Earth have you been all this time?!" Lee rushed to Naruto's side as soon as she entered the door. "All of the guard have been searching for you for hours!"

The princes eyes widened and he glanced at her watch. "Oh, I didn't realize that I was gone that long. Gomen nasai, but Lee, I had the most wonderful time! There was beautiful lake near the castle and I enjoy the scenery before that man came after me."

"Hold on for a second! Where did you go, and who were you with?!" Lee butted in as soon as Naruto paused for a breath.  
  
"Oh, um...I was enjoying the scenery and some handsome man uh..., no I mean bastard... make me scared to death."  
  
"So you meet a handsome boy in the lake, how romantic."Lee said. "But Your Highness, you better forget him. You're already engaged with the Prince of Uchiha Kingdom."

"I know, but still..." she trailed.

In the Princes Chamber  
  
Naruto sighed happily as she snuggled himself into the down-filled blankets that covered her enormous, four poster bed.  
  
Naruto last comforting thought before he drifted off to dreamland was that boy. She couldn't wait to see him again....

**tbc...**

Author notes :

Konnichiwa minna-san!

From now on, this story will be written by Argent-Girl, 'cause I got author block.

Hope u like this story.

Ja Ne!


	3. the party

**Sleeping Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, sadly.

**Author notes:** Its Naruto story crossover with Sleeping Beauty.

**Warning:** It is a shounen ai fanfiction. If you can't stand it don't Read!

**Note: **this is a joined project with Argent-Girl.

Insert song: "Pain" from Xenosaga.

Sunlight gets into the room from between the curtains...

Naruto groaned as the sunlight wake her from slumber, and she realized, today is her 16th birthday. She changed into her maid outfit, and made her way to the window. But the door suddenly opened, revealing her father, standing on the doorway...

"Where do you think you're going with that clothes young lady?" Her father said.

"Shimatta" She cursed silently.

"If you're trying to escape, your effort is useless." Yondaime crossed his hand over his chest. "Because, I ask Lee to prepare special guards to make sure nothing get out of order."

"Darn!" She hissed.

"Maid!" Yondaime yelled. "Make sure my beloved daughter looks pretty today."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Said one of the maids.

**At the party**

"Wow! I love it! So... MANY FOODS!" Screamed Akimichi Chouji, the prince of Akimichi Kingdom, one of Sasuke's best friends.

Many people turn their head because of his BIG voice.

"Chouji! Lower your voice a bit!"

"Uh, oh." Chouji scratch his head "Sorry... but I can't hold my excitement"

"Well, where's our seat." Sasuke look at his invitation letter. "Hmm, you are number 46 and I am number 45."

"Well, let's go! What are you waiting for!"

"Hey Sasuke! Can we switch place?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes. "Pleaseeee...."

"Doushite?"

"Doushite?!?! BECAUSE your place is sooo strategic!!!" He threw his arms out. "Look at in front of you! Yakiniku, takoyaki, ramen and BBQ!!!" Chouji's saliva running down like a river.

"Whatever..." Sasuke look at Chouji, disgusted. "Just wipe your mouth please."

"Oh Sasuke! How can I thank you for your kindness!" Chouji threw his arms at Sasuke, hugging him in a death grip.

"Ch... Chouji..." Sasuke said, struggling from Chouji's death grip. "If you really grateful at my kindness... please... release me... you're killing me..." He gasped.

"Oh, sorry." He finally releases Sasuke.

"Gosh!" Sasuke gasped for air. "I thought I'm going to die..."

"I'm really sorry." Chouji scratched his head. "I think I get a bit... overexcited?"

"Ok, ok... I forgave you." Sasuke waves his hand. "Let's sit."

The party went very well, hundreds of people attend the party. Performance after performance passed. Day changed into night, and finally it's time for the announcement. Yondaime walked to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have a very important announcement to make." He said. "First, I would like to thank you for coming here, in this special day."

Yondaime inhaled. "You all know, the reason I make this party is because today is my daughter 16th birthday. But, another reason is because I want to tell you all something." He look at Lee, signaled him to prepare the spotlight. "My Daughter, Naruto, the princess of Uzumaki Kingdom is engaged with a Prince from a faraway Kingdom. Let me present him!"

Lee turned on the spotlight. Showing a young man about 17 years old in a red tuxedo, he wear something on his head that looks like panties. He eats gluttonously, his cheeks covered in tomato sauce.

Yondaime's jaw dropped. His face turned white.

Naruto stared at the guy, dumbstruck.

"Naruto... Are you okay?" Konohamaru asked worriedly.

Naruto snapped from her trance. "Oh my... Konohamaru, please tell me it is only a dream..."

Konohamaru pulled Naruto's cheek.

"Itai!" She flinched.

"Oh no... ItsrealItsrealItsreal!!!"

"For fairy godmother sakes! Even if I can get immortality if I marry him, I absolutely won't marry him!" She screamed. "I am outta here, NOW!" And then she runs towards the forest.

"Wait Naruto! Where are you going?!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Guards! Move! Don't let princess Naruto escape!" Lee commanded his subordinates.

"Roger!"

**At the same time...**

A girl with blonde hair and some guards ran past Sasuke.

_Wait a minute... I know her, she's the girl I met at the lake last night!_

Sasuke ran, chasing the girl. "Hey! Wait!"

"Sasuke?! Where are you going?" Chouji yelled. But Sasuke ignored him and keep running.

"Oh well..." He sighed. "I better continue eating."

Naruto continue to run, but the guards keep chasing her.

"Shit! Can't they leave me alone?"

Suddenly she felt a hand grabbed hers. "Follow me!"

"You are..."

"We will talk later." He smiled.

_First we touch, and we hurt each other_

_Then we tear our hearts apart_

_We are too close and I can feel the pain_

_Fill my empty heart_

_Is this pain too much for me_

_Can I stay the same_

_When this pain consumes my heart_

_Will I be able to hold on to my soul_

_Kindness is something I don't want or need_

_The sunshine would just dissolve me into light_

_Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh_

_So I can feel you all the day and night_

_And keep me from fading away_

"Hufff... huff... I think they lose track of us." Sasuke gasped for air.

"Are you okay?" He reached a lock of blonde hair on Naruto's face.

Naruto slapped his hand. "Please don't get too close to me, we are barely know each other."

Sasuke just shrugged. "Okay, but, may I ask you a question?"

"Fine."

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business."

"I saved you, you owe me one."

"Hmph, okay then." Naruto sit under the nearby tree. "My father betrothed me to a guy I don't even know and I ran away..."

"I don't love him... I don't even know him." She hugged her legs. "I wonder why father betrothed me... Doesn't he love me? Am I just a nuisance to him?"

"Oh..." He chuckled.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"No, I didn't laugh at you." He smiled. "But your story kinda similar with mine."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"No problem!" He steeped in front of Naruto and gave her his hand. "Lets go."

Naruto rose and took his hand. "Why did you help me?"

He sighed. "I don't know..."

_Even when we behold each other_

_Somehow our eyes do not meet_

_And when you hold me in your strong embrace_

_Still I feel no heat_

_But it gives me such delight_

_To feel you closer now_

_I know I am true to myself_

_Though it cuts deep into my heart somehow_

_Kindness is something I don't want or need_

_The sunshine would just dissolve me into night_

_Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh_

_So I can feel you all the day and night_

_And keep me from fading away_

_Kindness is something I don't want or need_

_The sunshine would just dissolve me into night_

_Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh_

_So I can feel you all the day and night_

_And keep me from fading away_

"Eh?"

He stared at the stars. "I just... don't like to see you in trouble."

"Well, you are weird... But I like you." She smiled. "Let's go!"

Naruto ran deeper into the forest, and she tripped, again...

"There she goes again..." Sasuke walked towards Naruto. "Haven't you got your lesson from the last time?"

"You sprained your ankle again." Sasuke lifted Naruto, holding her in his embrace.

'It is weird... I felt safe in his embrace' she thought.

"I can hear sound of water, there must be a stream nearby." He said.

After walking for a while, they reached a small spring.

Naruto sat on a rock, while Sasuke cleaned her wound with wet handkerchief. And then he bandaged her ankle.

"Sorry I ruin your dress." Sasuke grinned.

"No problem, I don't mind." She smiled. "It's my fault anyway." She took Sasuke's hand in hers.

They stared at each other. Sasuke ran his fingers on Naruto's hair. The gap between their face closed slowly, not long after his lips met hers.

'What's this sensation I felt in my body? My body burned!' Naruto thought.

Naruto pushed Sasuke away. "Arrrgghhhhh!" She screamed.

She hugged herself and fell to the ground.

Sasuke can't believe at the sight in front of him.

Naruto's body changed, her breast became flat. Not long after, Naruto is not a girl anymore, she became a he.

Tbc...

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. But I have so many homework and project!!!!

Arrggghhhh!!!!!

Sorry, but I will not update for awhile. So many assignment.

But keep and review if you have time!


	4. Rejection

If I tell you all the secrets of mine;

Would you stay or leave my behind?

Chapter 4: Rejection

"What happened? Why......"

"Sasuke I......"Naruto said and looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes that for just a second held no emotions at all, but now... his whole face was wrenched in disgust. Sasuke slowly backed away from Naruto and his eye widened.

"This is wrong... this is so wrong..." he said quietly. Naruto panicked and did the same. He grabbed Sasukes hand because he was afraid that he was going to run away. Sasuke looked repulsively down on Narutos hand and slapped it off.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever come near me again!" Sasuke said and turned around and looked back one single time, just to see Narutos face full of tears, then turned around and running a way.

Naruto fell down on his knees with his face in his hands; he couldn't stop the tears that made their way down his face. The moon almost gone and the wind were hard. Naruto got up and looked around, nothing but the forest greeted him._ 'I should go home.'_ Naruto told himself and started walking. He winced at the pain caused by his sprained ankle every step he took, but his heart hurt more. He collapsed near the castle.

Naruto's Chamber

"Naruto?" Naruto turn around and look at his father.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Naruto said, his voice cracked a little and his face was stained from all the crying."What are you doing here anyway?"

"Is that the way you talk to your father?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto asked. "Why you didn't tell me the truth?" He choked on his tears.

"Why..........."Naruto feel his father's hands comfortingly on his back and he finally hugged back and pushed his face into his father broad chest and continued to cry."Don't cry... you suppose to smile son" said his father.

"But my heart hurts so much...so much..." Naruto mumbled in and once again was drenched in tears. His father felt sorry for him.

Naruto finally had fallen asleep and his father looked his son. Naruto always made him smile, even though if it was only something that reminded him of Naruto. He laid Naruto down on his bed and began to undress him. He decided that he had to try to get him in his pajamas.

In the Afternoon

Naruto woke up and stretched his arms over his head.

"Sleep well?" asked his father and looked at Naruto.

"Father you're still here?" Naruto said, more like a statement then a question.

"I have to explain something to you...."

After the explanation

"Naruto, if you want to..." his father started a little unsure "If you want to you can go to the winter castle." Yondaime could hear the sniffing stop and looked at Naruto when he stood up and look into his eyes, as if he was looking for an answer.

"You're right father"

"_I need to get away from Sasuke anyway..."He thought._

"When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible father"

"I will send a letter to your guardian at the winter castle. His name is Umino Iruka"

"Father, could I say good bye to Konohamaru?"

"Sure, go ahead, but you have to be here before noon"

"Thanks Father. You are the best." He smiled to his father before he left the room.

"I will do anything to make you happy again son" Yondaime thought.

"Guards! Assemble all the people in the castle gate! I have to make a speech!"

Sasuke sighed. _'Argh, I'm so stupid! Why was I so stupid that I rejected Naruto?!'_  
  
Sasuke had spent the whole night regretting his actions. No matter how much he tried to deny it, all he could think about was the blonde. All he could think about was how warm the blonde always was...how soft his/her lips.... How cheerful he/she always were ....  
The more Sasuke thought about last night's incident, the more he realize... That he, Uchiha Sasuke, was in love with Uzumaki Naruto... And he no longer denied it.  
  
_'I need to find Naruto so that I can apologize because I shock... And confess...'_ Sasuke grinned at the irony. _'A turn of events..._'after that he goes towards to Uzumaki Kingdom

The Uchiha stopped at the Castle gate and looked around in puzzlement. Standing around the Caste gate were many people - both civilians and the elite guard of the castle. Everyone with the same worried expression plastered across their face.  
  
Sasuke raised a slender eyebrow._ 'Why are there so many people here?_

The raven haired youth glanced around, searching for a familiar face.  
  
Sasuke's face lit up as he suddenly saw a pink headed girl and a girl with white eye.  
  
"Oi! Hinata! Sakura!" He ran up to those two. "Do you know why there are so many people here?

Sasuke's face fell as he saw the solemn expressions on both Hinata and Sakura's faces.  
  
"Didn't you hear, Sasuke? The princess is... a boy and he is going to leave this castle..."

"LEAVE?!" Sasuke all but screamed. "HOW COULD HE LEAVE?!"  
  
"Well..." Sakura shifted around uneasily. "Last night, an elite guard they found the princes oh I mean the prince passed out near the castle, so they contacted the king. I also head he had a serious injured and the doctor suggest that he have to take a rest in a peaceful palace.

_'Naruto left because of me...'he thought._

"I have to find out where he headed."

__

Winter castle.

"Hello Naruto" said the man.

"Are you....Mr. Umino?" ask the blonde.

"Yes, just call me Iruka" said the man.

Naruto gave a letter to Iruka. He opened the letter and started to read it. After he finished reading the letter

"Naruto follow me please" The man walk towards to the winter castle entrance.

At that moment, the door open and he saw a man with a familiar face, "Sasuke?" that was the first thing that popped out from his mouth.

The man smirked "Let me introduce my self my name is Itachi. I am friend of Iruka and I will be your bodyguard"

"...Then, I suppose I should stay in the room next to his?" Naruto wondered questioningly at Iruka. "Yes, please show him the way, Itachi".


	5. Searching 4 U

I have so much I long to ask you

But now the chance has gone

When your picture fades each day

In my heart the memory stays

Chapter 5: Searching for you

**King's Chamber**

"Yondaime-sama! Please tell me! Where is Naruto?" Sasuke kneeled in front of the King.

"I'm afraid I can not tell you."

"But... Why?"

"I promise to my son not to tell anyone where he headed." Yondaime turned his head, he stared at the blue sky, his eyes reflecting his son's face.

'_Naruto...Is it what you really want?' _

"I understand..." Sasuke's head dropped. "Please excuse me." He turned around and walked away.

"Wait!"

Sasuke stopped and turned to see the King, his face showing confusion.

"You may want to ask a man in the garden about it." Yondaime smiled.

Sasuke starled _'Did Yondaime-sama just give me a hint?'_

"Thank you..." Sasuke smiled and run towards the garden.

Yondaime stared at Sasuke's back. "Uchiha Sasuke... Will Naruto forgive him?"

**Garden**

Sasuke walked along the path, searching for a man he didn't even know. And then he spotted an old man with white hair.

'_Is he the man that would lead me to Naruto? Isn't he too old? Nah, it is not the time to be confused, I must find him, as fast as possible.' He thought._

"Excuse me, Sir." Sasuke patted his shoulder. "May I ask you a question?"

The man turned, studying his face and he finally said. "Sure."

"Did you know where princess.... Err, I mean Prince Naruto went to?" He stuttered.

"Hmm... I don't know where he went." He scratched his nearly bald head. "But... maybe my grandson, Konohamaru, know."

"Where is your grandson?" Sasuke asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Somewhere in this garden, probably..." He said. "He has brown hair, about 17 years old."

"Thank you for your help, Sir!" Sasuke turned and started running.

"Youngsters these days..." The man said.

Sasuke running and keep running, searching for Konohamaru, the man that would lead him to Naruto. Finally he saw a brown haired man, he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Excuse me, but are you Konohamaru?" Sasuke managed to breathed out, breathless after hours of running.

"Yes. But, who are you?" Konohamaru eyed him curiously.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness." Sasuke said. "I am Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I am Konohamaru. Well, you already know my name, aren't you?" Konohamaru. "So, what brings you here, Sasuke-sama?"

"I have something to ask you." Sasuke said. "Where is Naruto?"

"He is at a place where snow always falls." Konohamaru said, closing his eyes. "That's all I can tell you."

"A place where snow always falls..." Sasuke murmured.

"I hope you can find him and bring him back to us." Konohamaru said. "No matter how much I hate you for hurting him... You are the one he loves, the one that can bring happiness to him."

"I will bring him back..." Sasuke said. "No matter what, I will bring him back."

**Sasuke's Room**

Sasuke sat on his bed in his bedroom. He seems to be lost in thought.

'_A place where snow always falls...Where is it?'_

'_Come on brain! Think of something!'_ He buried his face in his hand.

'_Wait a minute! There's a country up north where there's always snowing!' _His face lighted. _'Maybe... Maybe Naruto is there. There's no time to waste, I'll go now!'_

Sasuke walked to his wardrobe and began to stuff his clothes and equipments as fast as he can into a black bag, then he grabbed a sword and make his way out of the castle.

"Sasuke-sama, where are you going?" One of the guards asked him.

"I'm going somewhere, and probably I would not come back in a while." He said. "Tell my father I'm sorry for my selfishness."

Then he hurried to the nearest port, leaving the guard wondering what's going on with his prince.

**At the port**

"Excuse me Sir, do you know if there is a ship going to Yamanaka Kingdom?" Sasuke asked one of the sailors.

"You're just in time lad." The man said. "That ship over there will go to Mercury City in half an hour."

"Thank you."

"No problem lad."

Sasuke made his way to the ship. Then he asked one of the crew for the captain. A few minutes later the captain shown up from a cabin.

"Can I help you?" The captain yawned, looks a bit sleepy.

"Umm, may I ride on this ship until Mercury City?"

The captain raised his eyebrow. "Hmm... Let me see..." He brings his hand to his chin.

"Please, I have to go to Yamanaka Kingdom." Sasuke begged. "I can pay you, how much do you want?"

"I don't need your money lad." He crossed his hand. "I can bring you to Mercury City in one condition."

"Tell me."

"You must help us in the kitchen." The captain grinned.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Are you deaf, lad? I said you must help us in the kitchen." He repeated. "One of my crew that usually works in the kitchen broke his arm, so we need your help."

"Fine..." Sasuke sighed.

"Well... Let's go then!" The captain walked to the ship followed by a slightly annoyed Sasuke.

**Tbc...**

Sorry for the late update. I got so much homework so I have to steal time to write this fanfic.

Well guys. Keep reading! And your reviews will be highly appreciated!


	6. New place and New problem

**Chapter 6: New place and new problem**

**In the winter castle**

"Wake up…"

_Poke._

"Wake up…"

_Poke. Poke_

"Naruto!!!! Wake up!!!" yelled the man.

"Sasuke …" he thought. He shook his head rapidly in an attempt to get rid of his thoughts. _'Just what am I thinking…'_

Itachi raised his eyebrow. " Naruto, are you alright?"

"Guess so" said the blonde.

"Get change" said Itachi.

"For what?" Naruto scowled.

"Just get changed, Iruka want to talk to you." said Itachi.

"Ano….Itachi could you turn around please? I want to change my clothes."

"Hn…" Itachi turn the other way.

A few minutes later…

"Ok, I am done." said the blonde.

Itachi turned and walked away. "Follow me."

**Iruka room**

"It's about time" said the man. "Thank you Itachi"

"You are welcome Iruka" Itachi bowed and after that he walked to the door.

"Itachi wait, I wish to speak to both of you"

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to Mediterranean country for a few weeks." Said Iruka.

"Do you want to go with me?" Ask Iruka.

"I guess no thank you I prefer to stay in the castle for some reason"

"Ok In that case, Itachi would you take care of Naruto-kun for me?"

"No problems I will take care your precious Naruto-kun" Itachi Smile.

"Thank you Itachi"

Naruto hugged Iruka. "I will miss you, please come back soon"

Few hours after Iruka left

Naruto go back to his room to read a book. After a few hour reading a book in his room he realize It was snowing again like the first time he go to winter castle and meet Iruka.

He loves the snow because it's white. Its colors symbolize purity and innocence.

Snow is fun to play with. I love the winter too. Seeing the white and feeling the cool winds about me brings me a calm feeling. It gives me a feeling of serenity.

Naruto stomach grumbled, reminding of his hunger. "How could I have forgotten my dinner?"

"You must be hungry then…"

"I..tachi, don't scare me like that" Naruto gasped.

Itachi chuckled" Sorry, here is your dinner" After that Itachi left the room living the blonde alone.

Since its already night he changed into his pajamas after washing up, which was orange tank top and orange trousers. Ready for sleep and close his eye.

Meanwhile

Itachi reading in his room, when Naruto entered warp in his blanket. He stops reading and look at he boy questioningly.

"What brought you here Naruto kun?" ask Itachi.

"I am cold and I could not sleep because I don't like being alone"

"So I was wandering if… if…"Naruto blush slightly.

"If… What?" said Itachi teasingly

"I mean its fine for two guys sleeping together isn't it?" Naruto blushing furiously.

"Hn…, How about I give you an example why…"Itachi whispered.

He moves closer to Naruto until his face only centimeter away. "Guys should not sleep together"

"Huh, W-What… are… you..?" naruto stopped attempting to talk, as Itachi's lips brushed his lips.

The blonde's eyes fluttered in his dazed and surprised state, allowing Itachi to take full advantage of this and capture the boy's lips in a full-out kiss. It wasn't until Naruto felt a wandering hand slowly sliding up his left thigh that he was brought back into reality. His heart pounding against his ribcage rapidly.

"W-What that hell do you think you're doing?!" said the blond.

"Just giving an example to you Naruto-kun" said Itachi teasingly.

Naruto blush furiously. "I think I will go back to my room now"

"So you want to sleep alone in your room , Naruto-kun" Itachi smirk.

"I guest you leave me no choice at all"

Since Itachi already in his bed. He already makes a space so the blonde could get beneath the covers. Naruto immediately snuggled to Itachi for warmth.

A few minutes later, a soft snore was heard from the blonde. It was very soft, almost like the sound of steady breathing. Itachi smiled and give a kiss on naruto forehead.

"There is always me to warm you up at night if you want Naruto-kun" Itachi said.

Tbc…


	7. Tenten

**Chapter 7: Tenten**

"Welcome to Mercury City, lad." Said the captain, he crossed his hand and grinned.

"So, this is Mercury City?" Sasuke looked at the city, fascinated at the sight before him.

"This is your first time here eh." The captain said.

"Yes, it is."

"Where are you gonna live?"

"I don't know."

"Hn… You can live at my house if you want."

"Really?"

"Yep." Said the captain. "I really appreciate your help, and you are a nice guy, I trust you."

"Thank you, Ryuichi-san."

**Haruno family house.**

"Sasuke, let me introduce you to my wife and daughter." Said Ryuichi. "First I'd like you to meet my wife, Ayame."

"Nice to meet you." Said Ayame, her long black hair tied in a braid.

"And my only daughter."

"Hi, my name is Tenten." Said a black haired girl, her hair tied in two buns. Her black orbs twinkling reflecting her enthusiasm.

"Well, Tenten is just about your age." Said Ryuichi. "I hope you two can be friends."

"Of course." Said both Tenten and Sasuke.

A few minutes later Tenten and Sasuke had been chattering in the living room, sitting on couches, facing each other. Though, Tenten was more dominant in the conversation. But Sasuke feel relaxed with the girl. They had been trying to help Ayame to prepare lunch, but the older woman insisted she did not need any help. So, they sat on the living room and Tenten began the conversation to made Sasuke feel more relaxed.

"So, you came from overseas?" The black haired girl asked. Her black orbs twinkling in excitement. "I envy you, I never went to other country, go overseas is just a dream to me. Though I really want to cross the ocean and see the other part of the world."

"I came from Uchiha Kingdom." Said Sasuke.

"Wow, that must be really far away." Said Tenten, shifting her body to a more comfortable position. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm searching for someone." Said Sasuke, bowed his head a little.

Tenten can saw his eyes darkened a little, her question must had been awakened unpleasant memories. So, she decided to lighten the mood.

"Who? Your girlfriend? Or boyfriend?" She grinned.

"Wha-What?" Sasuke's cheeks turned red. "Well… It's not like that, but yes, I do love him." He said, though the last word almost inaudible because of embarrassment, but loud enough for Tenten to hear.

"Don't worry, I'm open-minded." Said the girl, waving her hand. "I hope you can find him soon, I can help you if you want."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for right?" She winked, assuring the black haired boy.

"Thanks." Said the black haired boy, smiling slightly.

"Maybe I would need someone's help." The black haired girl said. "But don't worry, I know someone who can help us, my most reliable source for information."

Suddenly Ayame appeared by the door and said. "Lunch is ready."

"Well, let's eat first and then we search for information. Believe me, you'll need a lot of energy to talk with that person." Said the pink haired girl, then Sasuke and her rose from their seat and walked to the dining room.

After lunch, Sasuke and Tenten helped Ayame to wash the dishes then Tenten drag him outside. They walked for awhile and in an hour they arrived at Yamanaka Castle. Tenten talked with the guard for awhile, and in minutes Sasuke find himself in a garden with Tenten and Yamanaka Ino, the princess of Yamanaka Kingdom. The princess sure is beautiful with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. Looks like Naruto, yet so different, Ino's presence brings authority in the air. But, Naruto is different. Naruto is honest and innocent.

"Sasuke, meet Yamanaka Ino, the princess of Yamanaka Kingdom and one of my childhood friend." Said Tenten, and then she added. "Also my most reliable source for information."

"Who's your most reliable source for information?" Ino snapped, glaring at Tenten.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you." The black haired boy said.

"Uchiha Sasuke?! Are you the prince of Uchiha Kingdom?" Asked Ino.

"Well… Yes."

"I heard you were betrothed with the princess from Uzumaki Kingdom, but things don't run smoothly."

"Uzumaki Kingdom and Uchiha Kingdom?!" Tenten said loudly. "I heard Uzumaki Kingdom is the wealthiest Kingdom, famous because of its best in wine quality and silk. Oh, and also gold mines. And Uchiha Kingdom is famous because of their undefeatable army, and I heard it is also the biggest Kingdom."

"Well, it seems your wide forehead friend has rubbed on you. You are more brainy now." Ino smiled, teasing the black haired girl.

"Maybe… Ino pig." Tenten smirked.

"You… You odango!" The blond screamed.

Sasuke sweat dropped as he saw those girls keep screaming at each other, and he decided to speak to them. "Uhh… guys?!"

"Oh! Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, I almost forget." The black haired girl blushed. "Okay, well Ino, I believe Sasuke needs to talk to you."

"Well, I will go straight to the point. Did Naruto have come here recently?"

"Heeh, You are so impatient." The blond haired girl smirked. "Well, I believe a Prince from Uzumaki Kingdom did came here, strangely the boy's name is Naruto. I thought Naruto is a princess, not a prince."

"Well… He was a princess." Said Sasuke.

"Was?"

"It's a long story…"

"It's okay, you can tell me later, if you want to."

"I'm sorry. I have to find Naruto as fast as possible. After I find him, I will tell you about it."

"Don't worry. The most important thing is to find him, right?" The blond smiled. "I believe he went to Winter Castle."

"Winter Castle?"

"Winter Castle is a Tower not far from Mercury City. It located near Undine mountain. Many rumors said it is a witch tower." Said Tenten.

"Tenten can bring you there." Said Ino. "We and two other girls often went there when we're kids right? You must have known the terrain well."

"No problem. I still went there, only once a month though." The black haired girl smiled.

"You two went to witch tower?"

Both girls laughed. "Come on, it is only rumor. Anyway, the area around there is full of flower, herbs, and mushrooms if you know where to search. Be careful though, some of the mushrooms are poisoned."

"So, Sasuke-kun. When do you want to go?" Asked Tenten.

"Anytime."

"Tommorow then." Said the black haired girl. "We have to walk around 4 hours to reach the tower, so rest well."

"Okay."

And they talked until almost dinner time. Then they went back to Tenten's house and had dinner. Then Sasuke decided to sleep early.

'_Tommorrow… Finally, tomorrow I can see you again, Naruto.'_ He thought.

In a minute, Uchiha Sasuke drifted to the dreamland.

Tbc…

Okay, the character here originally is Sakura. But I realized Sakura has appeared at Uzumaki Kingdom, so I changed her to Tenten

And for information, I will be going for awhile at December for holiday maybe around 3 weeks. So, I maybe would not update until January.


	8. Kisses?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei do.

**Warning: **PG-15!

**Chapter 8: Kisses?**

**Winter Castle**

Itachi woke up as sunlight make it's way toward his slim figure thorough the curtains. He smiled as he saw a familiar blonde who's hugging him for dear life.

"Naruto-kun" he called. But the blond didn't give any reaction.

"Naruto-kun, wake up, it's already past 10." He called once again and shook the blond's shoulder. But the blond just buried his face in Itachi's chest and make a cute "nngh" sound.

"Wake up or I'll eat you as my breakfast." He whispered, lips just an inch away from the blond's ear.

Naruto rolled onto his back, eyes still closed and murmured "Let me sleep for 5 more minutes."

"Fine, I'll wake you up later." And Itachi made his way towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

15 minutes later Itachi entered the room, bringing a tray full of toasts, fried eggs and bacons, some butter, also a cup of tea and a glass of milk. He put the tray on the table and sat on the bed. He smiled as he saw the sleeping figure on the bed.

'_He is so cute when he sleep, just like an angel.'_ He thought.

After watching Naruto sleeping for a minute or so, he decided to wake the blond before the breakfast gets cold.

"Naruto-kun, wake up." He called while poking the blond at the stomach.

The blond stirred and whispered "5 more minutes…"

"Naruto-kun, wake up or I will kiss you." He whispered in husky voice. But the blond just groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.

Itachi grinned and leaned forward, kissing Naruto full in the lips. The blond stirred for awhile and then he slowly opened his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes and found someone's face with a lock of black hair near his face. He can feel soft lips pressed on his own.

The person break their lip-contact and smiled at him. He blinked. Once, twice… Then he realized who the person is.

"I… Itachi?!?!"

The blond's eyes widened and he bolted up from the bed, knocking Itachi to the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Itachi grinned while rubbing his head.

"I'm the one who supposed to ask that question!" The blond screamed, his face red from anger and embarrassment.

"I just gave you a good morning kiss since you don't want to wake up."

"Isn't there any other way to wake me up?!"

"Well, since you look so cute while sleeping it's hard for me not to kiss you." Itachi grinned at the still-fuming-blond.

"You… you… Arrrggghhhhh!!!!" The blond screamed. "For fairy Godmother sakes, why must I be the victim of this INSANE GUY?!?!"

"Naruto-kun, you better eat your breakfast before it gets cold" Said Itachi, putting some butter on his toast.

"How can I eat after someone kissed me on the mouth?" He groaned and stormed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Itachi chuckled and reached for his cup and drank the liquid slowly, savoring the taste of the red hot liquid.

Several minutes later Naruto came out from the bathroom, drying his face with a towel, refreshed after brushing his teeth and washing his face. But for sure he is still mad at the older guy.

The blond crossed the room and flopped down on the soft bed, crossing his legs and begin to eat his breakfast at an enormous speed.

"You should learn to control your anger, Naruto-kun." Said the older guy.

"How could you advice me? You yourself can not control yours-" Naruto can not complete his sentence because suddenly a piece of toast went to the wrong pipe, and he began to cough furiously.

"Do you need some help, Naruto-kun?" Asked Itachi.

"Ah." That's the only words Naruto managed to say, since he keep pounding at his chest to get rid of the troublesome piece of food.

"Then let me perform CPR at you." Itachi grinned, so wide that his cheeks started to hurts.

Naruto's eyes widened and his cough worsened, fortunately because of that the food was able to get out. "Wh-what did you say?"

"C-P-R." Stated the dark haired guy.

"I am completely fine now, you don't have to perform CPR to me!" The blond screamed.

"I think you still need it, your breath still unstable."

"You're crazy!!"

Naruto started to run towards the door and down the stairs, Itachi chasing him just a couple of meters away. They keep running, and finnaly Naruto managed to reach the front door and ran towards the garden.

"Wait Naruto-kun! I'm just kidding OK?!" Said the older guy.

"Don't get near me you pervert!" The blond screamed.

"Gotcha!" Itachi managed to catch the younger guy's wrist and pinned him down under the tree.

"What do you want? Let me go!" Naruto squeaked.

"Sa… What do you think?" The dark haired guy said in a husky voice, smiling oh-so-sexily. The blond blushed furiously and turned his head.

"You are so beautiful, Naruto…" He whispered near the younger guy's ear.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Liar."

"You are indeed beautiful, Naruto."

"You are halluci…"

The older guy gathered the blonds face in his hands and kissed him full on the mouth. The blond's eyes widened, and he slowly responding on the kiss and began to kissing back. After a while the dark haired guy licking and nipping slightly on the blond's lower lips, asking for entrance. The blond opened his mouth allowing the older guy's tongue to enter his mouth, savoring the sweet taste within.

The older guy breaking the contact, and his lips trailing butterfly kisses down to the blonds neck, and stopped on the base of the blonds neck, nipping slightly on the soft flesh. The blond moaned slightly, his breath quickened.

'_Oh God, I shouldn't enjoying this… I SHOULDN'T!'_

"Itachi-san, please stop… we shouldn't d-" The blonds words stopped as a pair of lips kissing him passionately.

The older guy's hands began to fumble at the blonds pajama's button, struggling to open the suddenly hard-to-open damned buttons.

_**At the same time…**_

Sasuke and Ten-ten walking at the small path leading to Winter Castle. The big building can be seen clearly, an old big tree standing proudly not far from the building.

"Sasuke-kun, that's the building we are going to." The cheerful teenage girl said.

"Ah…" Said the guy.

"We'll be arriving shortly, It's just about 10 meters away." Said the girl.

After several minutes of walking Sasuke arrived at the garden in front of Winter Castle. Then he noticed a couple under a tree, Sasuke can not see their face because of the shadow, but he noticed a familiar figure.

'_Masaka…'_ he thought. _'No, it couldn't be him… but…'_

He walked near the tree and a struck of realization hit him.

"Naruto?" He stuttered.

The blond opened his eyes and look at the owner of the voice, his eyes widened and he speak in an almost inaudible voice.

"Sasuke-kun?"

_**Tbc…**_

Well, minna-san I wan't to make a polling for the next chapters.

I need your response ASAP, tell me what you like more:

a. Naruto using Itachi to make Sasuke jealous.

b. Naruto runs away.

c. Naruto kidnapped by a stranger.

d. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi THREESOME '

e. Another suggestion? Tell Me!

You can contact me by email 

Btw, sorry for my LATE update, but I'm kinda stuck.

Ja Ne!


	9. Sasuke and Itachi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto sensei do.

**Author Notes:** Okay, this is my first time writing fluff like this. Sooo I don't know whether you guys satisfied with this fic or not, please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 9: Sasuke and Itachi**

"Sasuke-kun?" The blond's eyes widened, his body starts to tremble.

"Naruto… Why?" Sasuke froze, unable to believe the sight in front of him.

"Naruto-kun, who's this g… Naruto!" Itachi asked him, but Naruto already bolted up and started to run towards Winter Castle.

"Naruto-kun!" Itachi got up and chased the blond.

"Naruto!" Sasuke also started to run after the blond.

"Sasuke?" Ten-ten called the dark haired boy.

"Ah." The dark haired boy turned around and said "Gomen ne, but could you leave me here? I have personal matter to be taken care of."

"Okay then." The girl smiled and turned to leave.

"Ten-ten!" The boy shouted. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Said the girl. "And good luck!" The girl turned and started to run down the hill.

Sasuke run towards the castle to found Itachi sitting in front of the castle front door, holding his bleeding nose.

"Where's Naruto?" Asked Sasuke.

"Do I have to answer your question? More importantly, who are you anyway?" Itachi got up on his feet and wiped the blood from his nose.

"I also got the same question for you. Now I want to talk with Naruto, we can discuss things later." Answered the younger guy.

"Hmph, I guess you're right." Said Itachi. "I'm positive Naruto is upstairs in his room, but I doubt he wants to speak with us right now."

"Darn… After all these trouble I went through…" Sasuke clenched his fists. "I have to talk with Naruto, I can't just let him go like this."

"Even if you talk to him right now, will he listen to you?"

"Who knows, but I will try… No matter what the result is."

"I understand…" Itachi said and turned around "Follow me."

Itachi led Sasuke through a set of stairs, and then he knocked at a hard wooden door.

"Naruto, it's me, Itachi."

"Go away!" shouted Naruto.

"I'm coming in." Itachi produced a key from his pocket, and he unlocked the door.

A/N:

Ok… I know it is short… but I have been busy lately with my school work… and I spent my holiday played FFX ( . sorry)… I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I'll try to write more.


End file.
